Townville
Townville is the first city in PetersCorporal's fangame. It's a huge city divided in six districts, with eleven cases to investigate each. So far, the districts published are: Countryside, Commercial Area, Downtown. Districts The city of Townville contains 6 different districts: Countryside The Countryside is the first district to investigate. It's a district which is mainly inhabitated by farmers and wealthy agronomers. Queen Elizabeth Foundry, the gated community Northwest Winds, the Jamin Mansion, the Oak Valleys and Townville Prison Center are also located in this district. The most important plots in the Countryside are Di Giappo farm, Jamin Family Company and the land buyer Steve Zasts. Cases #1 - #11 are featured in this district. Commercial Area The Commercial Area is the second district featured. In this district, there are plenty of shops, but not many rich businesspeople. The shopping mall Newville I, the Ohdie Mansion, the local greenhouse, Columbia Park and Ethon Park are also located in this district. The most important plots in the Commercial Area are Gary Perkins, Green Year Parade and the activists. Cases #12 - #22 are featured in this district. Downtown Downtown is the third district Townville has to offer. When you're Downtown, you get surrounded by high buildings, gigantic companies, corrupt politicians and press coverage! Jade River Bank, Holland river, the City Hall, King David Church and Newville's cold storage room are also located in this district. The most imporant plots in Downtown are Jade River Holdings, Today's Network, the Cleaning Patrol, Linda Farren, the Mayor's businesses and the mayoral elections. Cases #23 - #33 are featured in this district. Fourth District The fourth district hasn't been published yet. It's a district ravaged by a gang war. Cases #34 - #44 are featured in this district. Fifth District The fifth district hasn't been published yet. It's a district where many rich businesspeople live and work. Cases #45 - #55 are featured in this district. Sixth District The sixth and final district of Townville hasn't been published yet. It's a district with little population, similar to the Countryside. There's going to be a car race in this district which will take the life of a very important character from Townville. Cases #56 - #66 are featured in this district. Known Mayors of Townville *Arthur Grannell (Founder) -- 1737/1744 *Arnold Holland -- 1782/1786, 1786/1790 & 1794/1798 *Justus Gandil -- 1790/1794 *Mario Greensworth --2002/2006 *Lucy Loas -- 2006/2010 *Zachariah Loas -- 2010/2014 *'''--TBA-- 2014/2018 Townville Police Department *Chief Alan Smith: Alan Smith is the Chief of police in Townville. Sometimes, he's the one who announces the player that there's a new case to investigate. He's a friendly man but he takes his job very seriosuly. He appears in most of the cases in Townville. *Inspector Evan Day: Evan Day is an Inspector in TPD. Usually, he's the player's partner in the cases to investigate. Evan can be a little big-headed from time to time, but he respects others and is always looking for justice. He appears in every one of the cases in Townville. *Coroner Daniel Mossle: Daniel Mossle is the Coroner in the police force. He's a serious man and he's in charge of performing the autopsies on victims. He might also analyze the murder weapon in some cases. It is known that he grew up in the same neighborhood where two gangs fought. *Tech expert Lindsey Vain: Lindsey Vain is a yound and nice girl that has a big knowledge in technology and computing. She's a bit shy but can have fun whenever she wants. She fancies Octavius Keys but she's stopped flirting around him since she found out he was gay. *Forensics expert Sabrina Stone: Sabrina Stone is an adult woman in charge of the physical, chemical and biological analysis required in investigations. She's a very responsible person, but she's very charming also. *Junior officer Gino Reina: Gino Reina is a junior officer that often helps the player and Inspector Evan. He can be naive now and then, but he's very helpful and hates criminals. Ocasionally, he becomes the player's partner, but sometimes Evan is also there, and they argue very often. *Officer Octavius Keys: Octavius Keys is a police officer who used to work at Townville Prison Center, and has been held as a murder suspect twice. He's really friendly and gets on well with Lindsey who actually fancies him. Sometimes he helps the player when Evan is doing something else. Evan thinks he's a helpful officer but considers him really unexperienced. ''(Main appearances start in the fourth district)'' Citizens aprehended |-|Countryside = *Rico Marchi (Murder: The Murdered Milker, Case #1) *Cecilia Di Giappo (Unlawful activities: The Murdered Milker, Case #1) *Troy Lancer (Murder: Riverside Slaughter, Case #2) *Roger Andrews (Murder, thievery: Decease Behind The Trees, Case #3) *Mindy Morel (Murder: The Crimes At Work, Case #4) *Zack Clewn (Murder, unlawful depriation of liberty: Can't Touch This, Case #5) *Gerard Jamin (Manslaughter: Shoot, Carry, Hang, Case #6) *Steve Zasts (Murder: Bullets Above, Case #7) *Stephanie Queen (Murder: Within The Fire, Case #8) *Elena Bridge (Murder: Arabian Poison, Case #9) *Jonathan Ross (Thievery: Arabian Poison, Case #9) *Holly Etrusk (Manslaughter: Swimming Dead, Case #10) *Steve Zasts (Murder: Murder Behind Bars, Case #11) |-|Commercial Area = *Clèment Ouleaunge (Murder: Bake My Body, Case #12) *Mark Neil (Murder, leads substraction, minor felonies: End Of The Flight, Case #13) *Doodley (Theft attempt: The Corpse Which Smelled Right, Case #14) *Valerie Bade (Manslaughter: The Corpse Which Smelled Right, Case #14) *Wade Naff (Murder, false identity, minor felonies: Jewels Of Death, Case #15) *Trent Wilson (Trespassing private property: Jewels Of Death, Case #15) *Nadine Victoria (Murder: Evil Dinner, Case #16) *Albert Korfberg (Murder: Dead End, Case #17) *Lila Uliana (Murder: Buried With Roses, Case #18) *Ignace Sount (Murder: Purchase A Murder, Case #19) *Brenda Paradis (Murder: Souvenirs For A Grave, Case #20) *Brendon Bourbon (Murder: Rocky Knife, Case #21) *Chandler Beemie (Murder: Sweep The Eyes, Case #22) |-|Downtown = *Jonas Gadell (Murder: Greed Of The Treasures, Case #23) *Bill Pagosh (Murder: Newspaper In Blood, Case #24) *Maggalie Stalej (Drug abuse: Newspaper In Blood, Case #24) *Arnold Eastfield (Illicit activity: Red Waters, Case #25) *Franklin Untrill (Kidnapping, assassination, leads substraction: Red Waters, Case #25) *Friedric Franche (Involuntary manslaughter: Hoist The Dead, Case #26) *Ruth Franche (Complicity: Hoist The Dead, Case #26) *Lyla Trebish (Voluntary manslaughter: Sudden Death, Case #27) *Lucy Loas (Assassination: A Lethal Campaign, Case #28) *Krey Hjodarp (Murder, murder attempt: Jump To Hell, Case #29) *Alexandra Galley (Murder suspicion, hazardous wastes dumping: Climb Out The Culvert, Case #30) |-|Fourth district = |-|Fifth district = |-|Sixth district = Police Dogs In every district, there is a police dogs shop for the players to unlock. Adopting one of these, the player will be more likely to earn rewards after investigating a crime scene. These rewards depend on the dog the player buys. The shops are the following: |-|Countryside Shop = To unlock the police dogs shop in the Contryside, the player has to earn 2 gold medals first. The available dogs in this shop are the next: |-|Commercial Area Shop = To unlock the police dogs shop in the Commercial Area, the player has to earn 13 gold medals first. The available dogs in this shop are the next: |-|Downtown Shop = To unlock the police dogs shop in the third district, the player has to earn 24 gold medals first. The available dogs in this shop are the next: |-|Fourth Shop = To unlock the police dogs shop in the fourth district, the player has to earn 35 gold medals first. The available dogs in the shop are the next: |-|Fifth Shop = To unlock the police dogs shop in the fifth district, the player has to earn 46 gold medals first. The available dogs in the shop are the next: |-|Sixth Shop = To unlock the police dogs shop in the sixth district, the player has to earn 57 gold medals first. The available dogs in the shop are the next: Cases ''Notes references:' *▓: new main character or main suspect introduced *♥: romance or relationships (for main characters or main suspects) *►: main character or main suspects development *◄: main character, main suspects or dead people's past *D: District main topic *~: Dr. Cyanide *☼: New district